Hour of the Red Wolf
by LadyHallows
Summary: In which a more cunning, more ambitious Eddard Stark who had been fostered in Casterly Rock takes the throne as regent in name of his infant nephew: Prince Aegon Targaryen with the backing of the Westerlands; and brings upon Westeros the Hour of the Red Wolf. Ned/Ashara, EVENTUAL Jon/Dany
1. Chapter 1

**Hour of the Red Wolf**

 **Description:**

 _It was Brandon Stark that was fostered at the Eyrie with Robert; whist his younger brother, Eddard, was fostered at Casterly Rock. With a more cunning, more ambitious Eddard Stark finding out that his beloved sister had borne the Heir to the Iron Throne would he truly allow Robert to keep it? Would he truly hide his identity with the wealth and armies of the Westerlands beside him?_

 _OR_

 _In which a more cunning, more ambitious Eddard Stark who had been fostered in Casterly Rock takes the throne as regent in name of his infant nephew: Prince Aegon Targaryen with the backing of the Westerlands; and brings upon Westeros the Hour of the Red Wolf._

 **A/N the first chapter will focus on the first days of Eddard's fostering at Casterly Rock, before skipping to the Tourney of Harrenhal**

 **Begins in 271 AC, meaning it is summer (though winter is coming) and that Tyrion is not yet born, thus Lady Joanna is still alive, and the twins have already been born.**

 **Chapter 1 – the Wolf**

Eddard Stark was tired.

He had been upon the Kingsroad travelling to the Westerlands – more specifically Casterly Rock – for over a fortnight, with little rest.

It would take just under a month, he knew, to get to the Rock as his lord father had once told him that to get to King's Landing whilst riding at a slow carriage's pace would take a month, as recorded by Cregan Stark. And while they were riding at a reasonable pace, the Rock was further than even King's Landing. Meanwhile, Brandon's journey to the Eyrie would be half of Eddard's, in fact, Brandon might even be there already.

The thought made Eddard frown. Initially, he was meant to be heading to the Eyrie, to be fostered by Lord Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East alongside Robert Baratheon, the Heir to Storm's End and Brandon was meant to be fostered by a Northern Vassal: Lord Dustin, who would now – instead – eventually foster Benjen when he was old enough.

In truth, the second son of Lord Rickard Stark and Lady Lyarra Stark had fretted over it, as he had never been good at making friends, far more reserved than his brothers, and even his sister. His father had jested that Brandon and Lyanna had so much wolf's blood in them that there had been none left for Eddard.

He was even called the Quiet Wolf in the North.

Looking back, he could remembering praying to the Old Gods to not make him leave his home. He wanted to stay in the North, his home, with the harsh summer snows – _Winter Is Coming_ his father had told him, the fierce dropping in temperature informing them that it would be upon them in months – and the merry laughter of his little sister and his younger infant brother.

Now he wished he had done no such thing. As instead of going to the Eyrie, to be fostered with a Lord with a good, fair reputation he was now going to the Rock, to be fostered with a Lord with a reputation for cunning and deceit.

The boy of eight – who even at such a tender age, was known by many as an honourable boy – often wondered if the Old Gods were punishing him for his ungrateful attitude towards Lord Arryn's offer.

When he had questioned his father after he had been told that instead of being fostered at the Eyrie he was now going to be fostered at the Rock – especially as Lord Rickard Stark had no love for Tywin Lannister's dishonour and brutality (like at Castamere) – his lord father had told him, _"Lord Tywin is a cruel, dishonourable and deceitful; but make no mistake, the man is far more intelligent than many a man could claim to be, his is cunning and resourceful. From him, you will learn not only how to be a Lord, but also how not to be a Lord."_

When Ned had protested, after all, he would never be Lord of Winterfell, his father had continued: _"no, you may not be my Heir but second sons can make a name for themselves too, just look at Aemon the Dragonknight. And regardless, if Brandon were to pass – the Old Gods forbid – then you would need to know how to take up the shoes of a Lord. I see potential in you, Ned, don't let me down."_

Young Eddard Stark desperately wanted to prove himself to his father, and was determined not to let him down, and so, after that talk, Ned never complained once more about going to Casterly Rock.

Well, out loud anyway.

They had already passed the Twins, to where Lord Walder Frey had eagerly introduced many of his daughters and granddaughters to Eddard, and, when Eddard kindly complimented all of them as 'lovely' – even if he did not really think so – he had offered to marry Eddard to one of his matured daughters on the spot!

Luckily, Horace Snow – the bastard brother of Greatjon Umber and a Stark household guard – informed the elderly Lord Frey that Rickard Stark would prefer to be informed of his son getting married, and would have to approve it.

And so the older man had scowled and Eddard had been relieved to be on his way the next day, especially with the smiles that lady Walda Frey was sending his way.

After that, they had been passing through the Riverlands. Past Seagard, and Oldstones – nearby which they had stayed in an Inn, one that overlooked the castle ruins, in fact, which was once run by House Mudd – and then on past Fairmarket.

Today, they were riding onto Riverrun to where they would stay the night as guests to Lord Hoster Tully before continuing onto the river road that led to Lannisport.

On their many days passing through the Riverlands, Eddard had seen rich forests, emerald plains, rolling hills (the sight of the Mountains of the Moon that belonged to the Vale of Arryn could be seen, on a clear day, to the very far East) and river upon river, true to it's name. Eddard could not help but notice how completely different this was to the endless white of the snow of the North and the frozen lakes; and wondered if the Westerlands would be just as different.

It made him wonder if Lady Catelyn Tully, who was betrothed to Brandon, would ever be happy in the North. If she liked the warmth and the nature of the Riverlands then he supposed not.

"There is Riverrun, Lord Eddard," Horace Snow informed him, pointing to a castle that sat at the confluence of two rivers, "soon, you shall be able to rest."

"I'm not tired," the young boy objected.

The baseborn brother of Lord Umber gave him a look of disbelief but did not say anything, only looking forward towards the castle. It was much more colourful that Winterfell, he mused as they came closer, though not as large.

It was a three-sided castle, bordered on the North by Tumblestone, on the South by Red Fork and on the West there was a massive man-made ditch, which made the castle an effective defence system, Eddard noted. He also remembered that his Maester had told him of how sluice gates could be opened in order to fill the large ditch with water, which would turn Riverrun into an island, a castle surrounded by water at all times.

Eddard had thought it was a brilliant idea when Maester Luwin told him and Brandon – who, in opposition, wasn't at all very interested – about it. It was a shame that it couldn't work in the North, as the water would most likely freeze over.

Once, Eddard had suggested that it could work, as even if the water froze over if enough people – an army – was trying to pass then surely it would break and send them all into the freezing water.

" _Only in summer,"_ the old Maester had told him, as in winter the ice would be far too frozen to give way at all.

When they finally reached the castle, the entirety of the Riverrun household was there to greet them. At eight, Eddard had not seen much of the world outside the North, to which near every man, woman and child had dark hair and, normally, grey eyes. So when he caught sight of the auburn hair of the young Tully siblings and their mother – Lady Minisa Whent – he was surprised, and stared at it for a while, before blushing in embarrassment realising how rude he must be being eyeballing their hair.

He got off of his horse – Honour, he had named the dark stallion – and swiftly moved to greet Lord Hoster, "I thank you for your hospitality, my lord, as does my lord father."

Hoster, a proud man, nodded to the boy and returned his greetings cordially before Eddard moved on to kiss Lady Minisa's hand – as taught by his father – and then did the same with Lady Catelyn and Lady Lysa, and greeting a young boy last.

He knew that Lord Hoster's Heir: Lord Edmure, was but a month old and still in the nursery so that could only make the short, dark haired boy the Lord of Riverrun's ward: Petyr Baelish.

He soon headed inside, more than relieved when he was shown to his chambers, and deciding that he had more than enough time for a midday nap before dinner.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

It was not long that they stayed at Riverrun, just a two day stay where they collected more resources from the nearby towns, collected their bearings and rested.

During that time, Eddard had been told to spend time with Catelyn, Lysa and Petyr.

It had been awkward.

He had been asked question after question after question by the Lady Catelyn about Brandon, who seemed entranced with the idea of being a Lady and marrying the Wild Wolf, as they called Brandon in the North.

Lady Catelyn had her mother's auburn hair and the Tully blue eyes, with fair skin and high cheekbones. Eddard thought that she was very pretty, even if she did look very strange compared to other girls in the North, like Lyanna with her dark hair and grey eyes.

She had seemed nice too, until Horace had introduced himself and she had stuck her nose up at him and informed him that she did not speak to bastards.

Eddard had been most affronted. After all, his own father had taught him to treat everybody – baseborn and trueborn – with respect, as no matter their conception everybody was a person. And Horace happened to be a very kind person.

In a moment of anger, which he later apologised for, realising that it was most dishonourable to speak to a lady in such a way, he had shouted, "well you best get used to it Brandon will not be faithful!"

While he apologised, he could not lie and say that it was not the truth.

Having her surprised and hurt expression ingrained in his memory he was happy to be leaving Riverrun, especially as Petyr Baelish struck him as rather… odd. Of course, Ned never told him such a thing and treated him no differently; and had noted how Lysa, at the young age of five, looked up at him like he was the stars and the moon.

And so, with no regret of leaving, Eddard's party swiftly continued on west via the river road, heading straight to Lannisport from where they would continue on to Casterly Rock.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

While Eddard found that the Westerlands' hills were more rugged than those of the Riverlands', there was not much of a change of scenery between the two. Still, there were rivers and lakes and forests and plains, alongside caves and caverns of which were harder to spot.

Lannisport was a massive port city enclosed in walls, and less than a mile south of Eddard's final destination: Casterly Rock. It was the largest settlement in the Westerlands, Eddard knew from his lessons, and larger than the North's port: White Harbour; created by the Lannisters of Lannisport, a minor branch from the main bloodline.

They did not linger for long, merely passing through, switching from the river road onto the gold road that led all the way to Casterly Rock, which Eddard could already see in the not so far distance.

Casterly Rock was carved out of a colossal hill by the Sunset Sea, it had walls and gates and watchtowers, and was three times the height of the Wall. Eddard's grey eyes could not help but watch it in awe as they approached, having never seen something so huge.

He had heard rumours that, at sunset, it resembled a lion. And he truly hoped that it did, it would be a wondrous sight to see.

The entrance, as Horace pointed out, was called The Lion's Mouth and was a cavern reaching two hundred feet high. It was grand beyond anything Eddard had seen before, but then, the lion was a prideful animal and it did not surprise him that they had chosen such a home.

Well, tricked the Casterly's out of such a home. But he would not be discussing _that_ with the said to be formidable Lord Tywin Lannister, who ruled as Hand of the King from the Rock.

The closer they got, the more nervous fidgeting Ned emitted. He knew that Lord Tywin had a wife – Lady Joanna – and that together they had six year old twins: Jaime and Cersei.

He was worried that he would not get along with them. He did not have any friends back in Winterfell, or any friends that were not only being friendly as he was the son of Lord Rickard Stark or because he was the Wild Wolf's brother, so he supposed that the twins would not like him either.

He knew that he was shy, and that he was not overly talkative, or loud. He wasn't wild like Brandon or Lyanna, or a prankster like Lyanna.

But he was honest, thoughtful and kind, as his mother had reminded him when he had gone to her with such worries. She had told him that any child who did not want to be friends with the honourable Ned Stark was awfully stupid.

Keeping his mother's words in mind, he continued on, ignoring the way his throat seized as they travelled through the Lion's Mouth, only to become face to face with the Lannisters at the end of it.

They, he noticed, were even stranger than the Tullys. Though instead of auburn hair and blue eyes, they all had blonde hair and green eyes.

Jaime and Cersei were identical, almost impossible to tell apart if not for Cersei's longer hair, especially as both were remarkably beautiful in appearance.

Jaime happily smiled at the young Eddard, who returned a small, awkward one of his own whereas Cersei studied him calculatingly, making him shift uncomfortably, before offering him a slight smirk of her own.

Lady Joanna Lannister was just as beautiful as her children, with her long, curly golden hair and bright green eyes, she smiled warmly at Eddard, though he did not miss the same calculating gleam in her own eyes as in her daughter Cersei's.

The Lord Tywin let nothing slip through his stony facial expression, observing Eddard, his ever watching green eyes unnerving Eddard as the cold within them was worthy of the North.

"Welcome to Casterly Rock, Lord Eddard Stark."

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

It had been but four days that Eddard had resided at Casterly Rock. The guards that escorted him had gone back to Winterfell, his lessons had begun with the Maester Creylen and he had finally settled into his bedchambers.

Over the dinner table, Lady Joanna had made polite inquiries as to the welfare of his lord father and lady mother and siblings, Jaime had asked many a questions about the North, what tourneys they had there – to which Eddard had had to let the boy down by informing him that they did not have knights and tourneys in the North like they did in the South – and how they fought.

The yellow haired boy wanted to be a Knight, he had been told.

But, despite that, he had yet to make a proper friend of either Jaime or Cersei and had not even spoke to Lord Tywin again. Eddard frowned, wondering if his time at the Rock would continue to be this lonely, without Lyanna's pranks and Brandon's booming laughs.

They had invited some of the children of the nearby Lords, banner men to the Lannisters, over upon this day, and Eddard was determined to be less shy and do better. After all, Jaime seemed perfectly nice, in fact, when Cersei did not have that calculating or plotting gleam, then he found that she was nice too.

Gregor Clegane, Sandor Clegane, Lira Sarsfield and Aidyen Kenning were some of the children coming over that he had heard Jaime mention, and they had already arrived.

So, wearing his house colour of grey, he headed out into the court yard to meet them. It did not take long to see them, especially with the twins' golden hair acting like beacons.

He walked over to where Jaime was speaking with a girl – Lira, he supposed – and a boy, laughing at a silly joke he had made; soon enough, he noticed Eddard.

"Lira, Aidyen, meet Eddard Stark, he used to live in the North but he's come to be fostered here! He's my father's very first foster!" Jaime spoke very loudly and excitedly, as he often did. It made Ned smile, how enthusiastic the boy was.

Putting on his best smile, he stated, "nice to meet you," and kissed Lira's hand.

Soon enough, however, the conversation continued on and Eddard soon found himself left out when he could not summon the courage to put his own input in. And so his forced smile became an easy, disappointed frown.

"I want to fight!"

"You're a girl!"

"So? I can be just as good as you, I bet you're just afraid. I'm going to be a Knight."

He turned around to watch Cersei arguing with a scarily tall boy, one of the Clegane's he guessed, whilst a shorter – though still big – Clegane watched on silently.

That argument reminded him of the ones that Lyanna would make when she wanted to take part in his and Brandon's swordfighting lessons. Even going as far as to try and dress up as a boy in order to take part within them.

"You can't be a Knight, no girl can be a Knight, stupid," the older boy sneered, and Ned could see from here the tears building up in Cersei Lannister's eyes.

Swiftly, Ned strode over, angry at the boy for shattering the dream of a girl clearly a lot younger than them, further angered as he saw Cersei run off, and the boy laughing.

"Who are you to tell her that she can't be a Knight?" Eddard demanded, scowling at the older boy with the ice of the North in his grey eyes.

The older boy scoffed, and moved to make himself more towering, looking down at Eddard in a way of intimidation, "girls can't be Knights," he spat, "have you seen her? She's too small, I'm far bigger," he looked boastful at his last statement.

"And?" Ned inquired, icily glaring the boy down, "if she's small then that means that she can manoeuvre out the way of your hits more swiftly, and you won't be able to as you're 'too big'." 

The boy glowered, before offering his next argument, "she's too weak to hold any large sword."

"She can use smaller swords, lighter ones that would mean that they were easier to swing, and therefore would take less time in between each hit for her, whereas with a large, heavy sword it would take longer between each hit and therefore she could have struck you twice by the time you've raised your sword."

Finally, the elder Clegane brother burst out angrily, "she's a girl!"

"How does ones opposing," Ned blushed bright red before he said the next part, " _parts_ display skill or knowledge?"

Just as the Clegane brother looked ready to strike Ned, they both heard a voice – the voice of Tywin Lannister, who stood there with a small smirk upon his face – from the balcony, "Eddard, come with me." 

Ned was certain he was in trouble when he obediently followed Lord Tywin Lannister up to the balcony and then down the many halls to a room that he presumed was the man's study. The Cleganes were guests, and he should not have been so rude to them; especially as he was Lord Tywin's ward now and his ill actions would reflect badly upon him.

But Eddard did not regret it. He was defending Cersei, even though he knew well that women were not – and would probably never be – allowed to be Knights, and that was honourable. And there was nothing wrong with being honourable.

Ned's suspicions were correct, and Lord Tywin led them into his study, gesturing for his young ward to sit in one of the leather seats that looked upon the great mahogany desk and red velvet chair opposite it before Tywin sat upon the other seat himself.

The room was richly decorated, with red tinted windows and a mountain lion rug with portraits of famous Lannisters upon the walls around them, though Ned could only recognise Lann the Clever.

Lord Tywin's green – gold flecked – eyes pierced into Ned's own, and he found himself lowering his head in shame, "you surprised me today, Eddard Stark, pleasantly so." 

Ned's head shot up, looking at him in surprise whilst the older man carried on.

"Of course, your argument was not exactly brilliant but it was more than I expected from a boy of your age. A keen mind. You used his own disadvantages against him to reason with him, which he stupidly gave you. You were cunning," Eddard went to object, he was not cunning, but Tywin ignored his attempt, "we both know that, untrained as she is, Cersei would not be able to out manoeuvre his hits. I see potential in you, a lion in you." 

"If I may ask, Lord Tywin," Ned began to inquire, inwardly disagreeing with his words, a wolf could not be a lion and he was not cunning, cunningness was dishonourable, "why did you choose me as your ward? You've never had one before."

"You will not be taking lessons alone with Maester Creylen but with Jaime and Cersei as well, I believe that some of their more… unusual lessons may be of use to you," Tywin spoke.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW-TRW**

 **281 AC (the year of false spring), Harrenhal**

It had taken but a week of casual pace for the Lannister Party to reach Harrenhal in the spring of 281AC. Amongst the part was as any as fifty Westermen, all eager to win the grand prizes offered by the host Lord Walter Whent, as well as the five and ten year old twins of Lord Tywin Lannister: Lady Cersei Lannister and Lord Jaime Lannister and Tywin's ward, Lord Eddard Stark.

Lord Tywin himself had remained at Casterly Rock, refusing to come after a recent quarrel with the King. Also left behind was the youngest Lannister sibling: Lord Tyrion Lannister.

While both Eddard and Jaime enjoyed the boy of eight years' company, Cersei did not. Often, she looked down upon him and sent derogatory nicknames the young boy's way. More than once, Ned had scowled at her horrible names and tried to reason with her; but Cersei was prideful and stuck in her ways, and refused to respect 'the beast'.

In all honesty, Ned found that you couldn't help but respect the young boy for how intelligent he already was; what he was lacking in height and attractiveness he made up for in knowledge and intelligence.

Many things that the boy recounted to Ned had him baffled, for he could never remember so many facts nor think of many things in the way that young Tyrion did.

Over the years, Ned had found himself forging a sibling bond with both Jaime and Cersei – in fact, he'd say they saw him more as their sibling than they did each other, yes, while Ned may not have as keen a mind as Tyrion even he could not deny the obvious when it was looking one in the face – and found that while, yes, they did have many faults (especially Cersei) they were family.

And all their faults made up for the kindness, familiarity and love that they gave him.

He had been deeply saddened when Lady Joanna had died, who he had come to see as a mother figure. That was a death that broke both Jaime and Cersei, but also the death that had brought them all closest together.

In fact, many a mornings Lord Tywin's servants had found them all snuggled in bed together, tear tracks down faces from late night reassurances that while Joanna was dead, she wasn't gone.

And Tywin, if Ned may say so himself, seemed to have warmed up to him, bringing him meaningful nameday presents and giving him rare, warm smiles.

And teaching him.

At first, Ned had been most against some of the lessons that he was learning. Ones in cunningness, deceit, of selfish ambition, trickery, blackmail and the list carried on of more and more things that went against young Ned Stark's Northern honour.

But, soon enough, he was faced with the realisation that to be always honest, always honourable, always selfless… That gets you killed. He needed to be smarter. And how would he be able to protect and better his family if he just let others walk all over him?

Nay.

Ned Stark was still honourable and honest to a degree – enough so that Cersei often rolled her eyes at him calling him her 'most beloved fool of a brother' – but he was also as cunning, as intelligent, as ambitious as a Lannister.

Tywin had once called him 'the lion in wolf's clothing', and sometimes, Ned couldn't help but agree.

"Playing Knight, Lyanna? And here I thought that you might have changed over the past three years," Ned stated from where he stood at the entrance to where Lyanna was hastily pulling off a Knight's uniform.

The moment he had seen the slightly unsteady Knight he had known that it was his little sister, with the under average height and slight lack of skill.

But still, she had bested many who opposed her.

The dark haired, grey eyed girl in front of him grinned at him mischeviously as her long fingers swiftly worked at the fastenings of the breastplate, "I had to defend dear Howland's honour, if not I, then who?"

He smiled, a large, warm smile.

No matter how many years he spent with Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion, Lyanna would forever hold a special place in his heart. His favourite sibling, perhaps.

"I hear you've been betrothed to Robert Baratheon, little sister," Ned stated, watching as she tensed and scowled at the name, "how did that happen?"

"You sound like a right Lannister, Ned," Lyanna informed him with a laugh as she finally got the plate off and moved her attention to getting the boots off, "finding out and storing all the information for later use, no doubt. Wanting to know what dirty secrets Robert and Brandon have, what Robert is like."

Ned didn't argue.

Lyanna sighed, before she began, "Robert," he did not miss the disgust in her tone when she said his name, "and Brandon became best of friends at the Eyrie, you don't see one without the other," Ned had in fact noticed this from observing the two at the tourney, "and then Robert came up with the idea that if he married me, then they could be true brothers. Brandon immediately agreed, talked to father, and now I'm meant to be marrying the oaf."

There was such loathing in her tone that it immediately brought suspicion from Ned, as he questioned, "but you care for another?"

She stared at him. Dark grey staring into dark grey before finally admitting, "but I care for another."

"Robert has already got a bastard of his own," Lyanna spat angrily, "and when he saw me, you'll never guess what he said: 'your beauty is as fair as Rhaenyra Targaryen's once was'. All he cares about is my looks. He's in love with the _idea_ of me, Ned, not me!"

Ned brought his sister into a tight hug and could only feel anger towards Brandon for putting her into such a predicament. But then again, if Jaime had not been so set on joining the Kingsguard – with or without his father's blessing – (and so in love with Cersei) would he have not wanted to solidify their brotherhood with Lyanna?

The thought that he could have made such a selfish move for his little sister's future made him feel sick, and he promised himself that he would do whatever it took to look after Lyanna.

After a moment, the two siblings broke apart, and Ned wiped away Lyanna's salty tears, "cheer up, Lya, I hear that the Prince Rhaegar will be singing tonight, we must go and get ready." 

And so they did.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

"You look better in red than in grey," Cersei Lannister stated as she smirked at Eddard's crimson attire, which would no doubt irk Brandon Stark.

"I think you look better in green," Ned cheekily informed Cersei, considering that her own outfit was a scarlet red, making her scowl at him as she offered him her arm.

He raised a brow, inquiring, "aren't you going into dinner with Jaime?"

"He's too busy fawning over Arthur Dayne to pay me any mind," Cersei informed him, her scowl growing, and growing more when Ned chuckled. Cersei truly hated anybody else but her having any attention at all.

"Well," she demanded, when Ned had yet to begin to make his way towards the great hall of Harrenhal, "are you not going to move, Red Wolf?"

And so Ned and Cersei began their journey, to what they did not know would be the night that started a war. And a night that would result in Ned Stark not being quite as honourable as the North so remembered.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

" _Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

 _Save our sons from war, we pray._

 _Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

 _Let them know a better day._

 _Gentle Mother, strength of women,_

 _Help our daughters through this fray._

 _Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,_

 _Teach us all a kinder way._

 _Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

 _Save our sons from war, we pray._

 _Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

 _Let them know a better day."_

 _(ASOIAF – sang by Sansa Stark during the Battle of Blackwater)_

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen finished upon the last note, his voice was beautiful and otherworldly, and clapping ensued.

Ned heard some muttering of how it was a 'woman's song' but the Prince had performed it perfectly, and Ned was drawn to think that they were only jealous that they did not receive an ovation for skills of theirs (specifically Robert Baratheon).

With much amusement, Ned noted that the song had brought Lyanna – and a few others, in fact – to tears, which was not something that happened often.

And watched with even more amusement as Benjen promptly teased her for it, earning himself Summer Isles wine all over his head.

"I rather like your little sister," Cersei murmured, her lips quirked up as Benjen scowled at Lyanna whilst Lyanna informed him that it 'served him right'.

Ned also noticed Prince Rhaegar watching the exchange with a laugh, his indigo eyes upon Lyanna for perhaps several seconds too long; ignoring what his beautiful, Dornish wife: Princess Elia Martell was saying from beside him.

Ned sighed deeply, hoping that Lyanna would not be getting herself into some kind of mess.

Soon enough, the music started and people were rising from their seats to begin to dance.

"Dance with me, Red Wolf?" Cersei requested of him, leaving her seat and offering him her hand. He nodded, getting up as the two headed to the dance floor.

Cersei, Jaime and even Lord Tywin had called him 'Red Wolf', for his part as being raised a Lannister since eight years of age – only going home for brief visits that never lasted longer than a month – and being born a Stark.

Lord Rickard Stark had frowned at first, when he had heard it; but when Ned began to show him his newly acquired skills from being fostered at Casterly Rock – even if Rickard didn't necessarily agree with them all – he too began to use the term, and allowed Ned to help him in negotiations with other Lords, seeing how well he did at spinning things to his advantage, using others words against them, and his own mass knowledge of others strengths and weaknesses and that of their houses.

He looked around to see many men gazing lustfully at Cersei, "Ser Baelor Hightower is very interested in a dance, I do believe."

"Ser Baelor is married," Cersei stated with a giggle that could only mean trouble as her green eyes were cast to the Heir to Hightower.

Ned only rolled his eyes in response, informing her that a dance didn't mean anything.

And, in turn, she replied that one dance could mean everything.

They didn't converse much after that; Cersei's eyes were caught on Jaime – who was staring at Ser Arthur Dayne as if he were the stars and the moon – and Ned's eyes roamed.

He could see his older brother – Brandon – dancing with his betrothed: Lady Catelyn.

Lady Catelyn Tully, he found, looked much like the young girl of seven years that he had briefly met at Riverrun. The same auburn hair, the same blue eyes, and – undoubtedly – the same sneer if she saw another baseborn man, woman or child.

He wondered what her reaction would be if she knew of Lady Blys Waynwood, the second youngest of Lord Jon Arryn's many nieces via his sister Lady Alys whom Brandon had taken the maidenhood of.

Ned had also heard rumours that she had had a baseborn daughter by him.

His brother was also much the same, as tall and handsome as he had been in his youth; with dark hair and grey eyes of the North; and with the same confident – bordering upon arrogant – grin as he whispered things into the Lady Catelyn's ear, who giggled and blushed in response.

Moving his eyes on, he saw Robert Baratheon talking to Lyanna, the latter of whom's smile was all too obviously forced and the former whose eyes wondered Ned's little sister's body in a way that made Ned want to poke his eyes out with a fork.

Not far from there, the Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia danced. It was obvious to those watching that they were by no means besotted by one another, but both had remained faithful to one another. So far.

They cared for each other, Ned remembered Tywin informing him when Jaime had inquired of the royals, but they had never loved one another.

Finally, his eyes did come to rest upon one person.

There was another duo dancing – not far from the Prince and Princess – both with midnight black hair, darker than any hair Ned had ever seen, and both with haunting violet eyes that reminded him of the Targaryen's.

One was female, and the other male. Siblings or cousins, he swiftly summarised as he gazed at the two; unable to take his eyes off of the woman. And felt himself by startled when she cast her violet eyes to his own grey ones, and offered him the most beautiful of smiles.

"Lady Ashara Dayne and her eldest brother, Lord Aenar Dayne," Cersei informed him, with a smirk upon her lips, "they say that her beauty surpasses all others. I, of course, disagree."

Of course you would, Ned thought fondly as he let out a small chuckle at Cersei's words, to Cersei, there was nobody more beautiful than herself; and he doubted that there ever would be.

"Talk to her Ned," Cersei encouraged when the song ended, and Ned found himself gulping.

I am the Red Wolf, he reassured himself as he made a step towards the beautiful Lady Ashara, I am a lion and a wolf; and we are not cowardly creatures.

He watched as Lord Aenar began to walk away, and as Ashara did too, so he forced the words to fly from his mouth as he burst out, "Lady Ashara," she looked back, and so did many others as he had spoken louder than he had so intended in his nervousness, "may I have this dance?"

She smiled once more.

May the Others take me, he thought to himself when he found that this smile of hers was even more beautiful than the last had been. Her full, rosy lips stretching upwards, her deep violet eyes shining with intrigue, curiosity and amusement, "of course, Lord Eddard."

He took her hand, and the two began to dance to the tune of the musicians, he twirled her and offered her his warmest smile – a complete contrast to the coldness of his home in the North – as they settled into a comfortable rhythem of dance.

He had never been a good dancer. Not for many years, not until Cersei promptly informed him that no woman wanted a man with two left feet, came down with steel shoes on and promptly stomped on his foot every time he got something wrong or trod on her feet.

He learned, quickly.

"I believe that Lord Jaime is vying for your attention, My Lord," Ashara informed him in amusement, causing Ned to look to the side to see Jaime mouthing things like 'get in there!' and felt his cheeks heat up as Ashara giggled.

"You are a wonderful dancer, my Lady," he informed her, shifting slightly in awkwardness at the silence that he could not conquer.

"And you are surprisingly good yourself from what your brother had been telling me, Quiet Wolf," Ashara stated, and Ned frowned. His older brother insisted on still calling him the 'Quiet Wolf' for the days of shy, reserved Ned Stark that seemed to come out again in the presence of Ashara.

His eyes locked with hers and he leaned in slightly, trying to remember how Jaime had been with the many maidens he had charmed, and stared into her purple eyes, telling her, "they call me the Red Wolf now."

Her lips quirked to a smirk as she leant in further, "is that so?" 

Swiftly, he span her and dipped her, with a smile as she laughed, attracting the attention of many others as he pulled her back towards him, "yes," he informed her, unable to rid himself of grins, "that is so."

 **Damn, that is the longest chapter I've ever written! 26 pages! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the backstory chapter. I've only read a Game of Thrones but I've watched the whole series and I've read many fanfics, but if you see any errors then please point them out :).**

 **What do you think of Ned? You haven't seen too much of how being raised by Lannisters has changed him yet but you will!**

 **I think him and Cersei have a good sibling bond, and I'm enjoying writing about Ashara… Maybe she might be in it for the long run ;)**

 **Next Chapter: Ned finding Lyanna in the Tower of Joy and the beginning of their Journey back to King's Landing for Ned to take the throne as Regent until Prince Aegon comes of age!**

 **Ooohhh… Robert won't like that!**

 **By the way, this book was inspired by Court of Bastards by MariDark and Her Life and Her Death by magicmoon111!**

 **Both are brilliant so make sure to check them out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hour of the Red Wolf**

 **Chapter 2**

His father was dead. Brandon was dead. His mother was dead. Lyanna was gone; but he was going to get her back. He had to get her back.

"Hurry up," Ned grunted as he pushed his horse faster, "faster!"

At that point, he didn't care about the affronted faces of the Northern men – who had rode all the way to the Westerlands to meet him - who had accompanied him, all that mattered was his younger sister. His dear little sister who had been kidnapped, and probably raped, by the acclaimed 'good' Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

He had stopped off at the seat of the House of Dayne, Starfall, and had swiftly demanded where Lyanna was, not settling under the reluctant Lord Aenar Dayne had admitted where Lyanna was after Ned had informed him for the billionth time that she was his sister and he would never hurt her.

He breathed out in relief when he saw the Tower of Joy approaching, but also did not miss the outline of the guards below.

He knew that Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, would no doubt be there; and, as they drew closer, he could identify Ser Oswell Whent and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower of the Kingsguard.

There were seven of them. Eddard had brought with him Howland Reed – who was fiercely loyal to Lyanna after she had defended him as the Knight of the Laughing Tree – as well as Lord William Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull and Ser Mark Ryswell.

But, even with that many men, Tywin Lannister had taught him to notice a losing fight when one was staring you in the face.

And this was a losing fight if he ever saw one; there was a reason why so many people sang songs of the Sword of the Morning, and why Lord Commander Gerold Hightower was so renowned.

He would talk his way out of it. And if not, then family would always come first. And he would die for his little sister.

Ned swung himself off of his horse, coming to face Gerold, Arthur and Oswell, bringing his face to the stern one of the Starks, holding the calculating one of the Lannisters for future use.

"I just want to see my sister, Arthur, please, I won't hurt her, you know I won't," Ned tried to reason, watching as the Sword of the Morning's face softened slightly, but not enough, "if Ashara or Allyria were up there, wouldn't you be desperately trying to get to them?"

Arthur nodded, turning to the Lord Commander for affirmation. After scanning Ned's face, Ser Gerold Hightower gave in and nodded, the Kingsguards moved out of the way and allowed Ned entrance.

Swiftly, he made his way to the door, throwing it open and sprinting up the stairs to where he knew that Lyanna Stark would be.

And then he heard her scream.

He forced his pace to quicken, running and running until he finally reached the top, to see Lyanna on a bed, screaming out once more. Ned ran to her side, swiftly upon his knees grasping his hand, "Lyanna, you're okay, you're okay."

He looked down and saw her bulging stomach, and felt his throat tighten.

She was with child. She was having her child.

"Lyanna…" Ned trailed off, looking back up to her as her attempted to process what was going on.

"I loved him, Ned," Lyanna wept as she yelled out once more in pain as the babe tried to bring itself further into the world, "we loved each other. I couldn't marry Robert, I wouldn't marry him, so we ran away together and got married, and-and we have my baby. But he's dead. Rhaegar's dead. And Robert would kill my baby."

Ned swallowed. He didn't know what to think or feel. He was angry, she didn't know what her actions had caused. She should have talked to their father, she should have reasoned with him rather than just running off and marrying a married man. She had started a rebellion for this.

But while he hadn't started a rebellion, he had rejected Lord Hoster Tully's proposal to marry the Lady Catelyn Tully in his brother's place. He didn't want the Lady Catelyn, he did not desire her. It was selfish, he knew, and when he had talked to Lord Tywin about it, the man had frowned and told him that bettering his house should always come before somebody elses personal wants.

Especially when he could have gained himself an alliance with the Riverlands, and Lord Tully was not an alliance to be laughed at.

But then Eddard had brought up Lady Joanna, how she was Lord Tywin's cousin, which had clearly bettered no alliance; nor furthered the Lannister name.

Tywin's eyes had glinted in amusement, and had agreed that his marriage was not out of duty but desire, but had informed Ned that one day, he would have to face the consequences of not having had a strong alliance with the Riverlands.

And yet, Ned happened to think that an alliance with the formidable Dorne would be far more useful than the Riverlands anyhow.

"I'm sorry, Ned," Lyanna cried as she screamed once more. From what seemed like far away, he heard the wet nurse announcing that she could see a head, and he could hear himself begging Arthur to get a maester after seeing that there was not one present, "you have to look after him Ned, if I die you have to protect him."

Ned stared dumbly at her, still in some kind of trance of disbelief.

"Promise me, Ned," she begged.

"I promise," he finally replied.

And with that, a wail pierced the air, the wail of a newborn babe. The wet nurse smiled as she announced to the crying with joy Lyanna that it was a boy.

Lyanna demanded to hold him, tears continuing to flow down her cheeks like a river.

He turned his head to see the women surrounding Lyanna whispering worriedly, frowning; he felt his heart pace quicken as he all but yelled, "what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"

They didn't even need to answer. Crimson red was seeping up the pearly white sheets, bathing her in blood. Ned closed his eyes tightly, willing himself not to let the tears run down his sheets.

"I'm dying, Ned," Lyanna stated faintly, her eyes never leaving her son, the soft, adoring smile never leaving his face. Even as her arms began to give way in weakness.

"No," Ned refused, denying the inevitable, "you're not going to die."

"His name is Aegon Targaryen," Lyanna told him, eyes then lifting from the babe to her brother as she looked into Ned's eyes desperately once more, "promise me Ned, promise me."

"I promise, Lya, I promise," Ned vowed as he held her, watching the fear leave her face as she was reassured for the second time that her son would be safe; she clutched his fingers tightly before the life within her faded.

Her other arm, the one that held her son, began to go slack, so Arthur swiftly surged forward, grabbing the babe.

But Ned could not bring himself to move his eyes from Lyanna's form. Her dying form. He may not have agreed with her running away, marrying the Prince and the rest of her selfish actions that caused a rebellion and thousands of deaths; but she was his little sister. She would always be his Lya.

And she would never smile or laugh or prank or horseride or tease him ever again. She was gone, for good. His Lya was gone.

Hours later, on the way back to Starfall, Ned Stark would not remember Howland Reed parting his and Lyanna's hands, leading him from the room and down the stairs and to his horse.

Ned could not think of anything but what he had found today; and all he had lost.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

Before Ned knew it, they were already at Starfall. The ancestral seat to the House of Dayne was upon an island to the west of the Red Mountains and was rumoured to have been built upon a magic stone after a Dayne followed a shooting star.

As a boy, Ned had often wished to be a Dayne of Starfall rather than a Stark of Winterfell, and now he was the Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North. It still seemed surreal to him. Brandon was supposed to have been Lord of Winterfell. Ned's greatest accomplishment was meant to have been being the first ward of the formidable Lord Tywin Lannister, and eventually a banner man to his brother, or even to have stayed in the Westerlands.

A cry of the babe caught his attention, and Ned turned to see him in the arms of Ser Arthur Dayne still. The Sword of the Morning looked equally besotted and uncomfortable as he held the boy close, and Ned was not surprised. Ser Arthur Dayne had been one of Prince Rhaegar's closest companions, friend even, so he was not surprised that he was so besotted with the man's son.

With Ned's nephew.

Nephew. Lyanna's son.

It hadn't quite settled in yet. This boy was Heir to the Iron Throne, Prince Aegon as Lyanna had named him – which was slightly confusing to Ned as it was the name of the boy's older brother – had more of a right to it than Robert.

More of a right to it than Prince Viserys, even.

And yet, Ned did not know how he was going to get the boy the throne; as there was no way that Robert would simply give it up for a Targaryen. Especially after how he had rewarded the murders of Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon, done by none other than Tywin Lannister.

Ned had wished that he could believe that Tywin had lost control of his army, but he knew that it wasn't true. The man had ordered it. No matter how much Ned cared for Tywin as his father figure, he would never condone the slaughter of babes and the rape of Elia.

They had quarrelled over it before he had left. He had enraged both Robert and Tywin. Ned sighed. Whether he liked it or not the past could not be undone, and soon enough he would have to move past their deaths for the sake of his relationship with Tywin.

With Lyanna's Prince Aegon's predicament, it would have to be sooner rather than later.

When they finally reached the gates to Starfall, they opened immediately when Arthur Dayne showed them Dawn – the ancestral sword – and they continued on.

Ned's breath hitched when he saw her run out of the castle in disarray, clearly just learning of an arrival, with Allyria in tow.

She wore a deep purple night gown, clearly having being readying herself for bed as the sun began to set, with her midnight hair in ringlets and violet eyes shining in the moonlight, so much so that he could already see them from where he was.

She was beautiful, like some type of Goddess from legend; as beautiful as Queen Naerys Targaryen, as fierce as Queen Visenya Targaryen.

She was everything to Ned.

He heard his name fall from her lips as she raced towards his horse. Swiftly, he dismounted and caught her in his arms when she finally reached him. He couldn't help himself, for, as they drew back, he found himself staring into her haunting violet eyes, eyes tracing her high cheekbones and strong jaw and the few freckles that adorned her nose, and kissed her.

He didn't care that Arthur and Allyria and Howland and all the other companions were watching them, he only cared that after all this chaos; he still had her. He couldn't say the same for his family.

"Ashara," he breathed out in relief, tears forcing their way to the surface as he tried to quell them, tried to remember Tywin's lessons of not letting anybody see his weaknesses. As Ashara was his. But he couldn't help it.

She was alive.

"He better bloody be marrying her," he heard Ser Arthur mutter to, presumably, Lord Commander Gerold Hightower or Ser Oswall Whent.

"I love you, Ashara," he whispered, as they parted lips and instead faced one another, forehead to forehead.

She could not keep the tears at bay either, offering him a watery smile as she said, "I love you too, Ned."

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

Ned paced the private study for the Lord of Starfall, Ser Arthur, Lord Aenar, a few Northerners and the remaining Kingsguard all watching him.

"How many men are still in arms against Robert?" Ned demanded as he continued to pace. He had never been as good as Tywin or even young Tyrion at keeping his emotions in, but he had been better than Jaime and Cersei, and most definitely Brandon and Lyanna.

"None," Ser Arthur answered with certainty, "Robert has clearly won."

"And those who would take up arms in the name of House Targaryen?" Ned inquired. He had been out of the loop of the war for months, and it only takes minutes for alliances to shift. Lord Aenar would be the most knowledged upon the matter, thus it was him who answered.

"The Tyrells of Highgarden and the Martells of Sunspear for the major houses. The Martells absolutely loathe Robert now, after he rewarded Lannister for the deaths of Elia and her children," he gazed at Ned for a minute, knowing that he had been Tywin's ward, before continuing, "House Darry and House Whent are loyal, in contrast to their liege Lord – Hoster Tully – who declared for Robert when Lord Jon Arryn married Lady Lysa Tully."

Ned sighed, it wasn't enough.

However, if the North and the Westerlands, then in addition of the Reach and Dorne all backed Prince Aegon's claim then Robert would have no choice but to back down or die.

Men within the armies may be greatly diminished, but with only the Riverlands and the Stormlands on his side Robert could not win the fight.

"Lord Mace Tyrell has a daughter," Ned stated, stopping his pacing to regard his company, "if I offer him a marriage between the Lady Margaery and my first born son then surely that shall placate him, especially as that will make her Lady of Winterfell, Wardness of the North and the cousin by marriage to the future King of Westeros; as for the Martells, I believe they hate Robert enough to join without coaxing, but I will guarantee them the return of Elia's body to Dorne, they deserve that; and for the Lannisters, I shall write to Lord Tywin, he won't be able to resist the idea of having power over the raising of a King," at Arthur, Gerold, Oswall and Aenar's concerned, angered looks he quickly continued, "not that I shall allow my nephew to be manipulated or controlled."

But Ned would let Tywin have some say in the Prince's upbringing, Ned knew, but did not say, for the man knew more than others gave him credit for.

"I shall also write to Queen Rhaella in Dragonstone, I will inform her of all that transpired and invite her back to King's Landing, to back her grandson's claim to the Iron Throne."

"That's a risk, Lord Eddard," Lord Aenar Dayne put in with a frown, "the babe looks more Stark than Targaryen, there is a chance that she may be doubtful."

"He's not all his mother," Ned admitted, moving over to where Arthur still held Prince Aegon, "his eyes are near black, in most lights, they look grey like Lya's, but if the sun hit them right, they're a very dark purple. Like Rhaegar's. His face structure is Lya's and his dark hair is, but she was never a quiet child, nor did she smile like the Prince. Aegon's nose is more pointed, his jaw sharper and chin pointier, they can only have come from his father. And I'm sure Queen Rhaella would recognise her son in her grandson."

With a sigh, and an inspection of the babe despite never having seen much of Lyanna, Lord Aenar nodded in agreement.

"I will prepare the letters, and send them by raven," quickly, almost all the inhabitants went to object, "I know that it's not that safe, but the longer we take, the more replenished Robert's forces will be, the more Lords will swear fidelity to him, and the more chance that Tywin might take his army away from the gates of King's Landing to where – if I understand correctly – it still is."

Lord Aenar nodded.

Ned then turned to Arthur, "I'll be needing copies of the legal document of Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar's marriage, and we'll need to get Aegon baptised."

"I have five copies, Ned," Ser Arthur Dayne informed him, "and we have a Sept just outside the castle, though surely it would be wiser to wait until we get to Oldtown and crown him in the Starry Sept at least, that way, it will send out a better message as only the Sept of Oldtown – where Aegon the Conqueror was crowned – is royal enough for an Heir's baptism rather than the Sept of Maegor."

Ned nodded in agreement, knowing that it would have to wait.

Everybody began to disperse, but Ned knew that there was one last matter that needed addressing, "Lord Aenar?" Ned questioned, causing the said Lord to stop and turn to Ned, several others – including Ser Arthur – lingering in curiosity, "I'd like to ask you for the hand of your sister, Ashara."

Lord Aenar stared at him for a moment, as if judging his worth before informing him, "you have my acceptance. And the backing of House Dayne in your little rebellion; we will fight with you if it comes to it."

Ned grimanced, replying, "I hope it will not come to it. My brother had many times talked of Jon Arryn's wiseness, let us hope that he uses such a skill to counsel 'King' Robert that the Stormlands and the Riverlands could not fight against the North, the Westerlands, the Reach and Dorne united, as well as the backing of Queen Rhaella."

"Let us hope," Aenar agreed, nodding to Ned before exiting.

Then, only Ser Arhur and Ned were left. The Sword of the Morning also nodded to Ned, stating, "you're a good man, Ned, even if there is more than a bit of Lannister in you. Treat her well."

"I will," Ned promised, closing his eyes when his vow reminded him of Lyanna.

 _Promise me, Ned._

He took Prince Aegon from Arthur and looked down at the babe's face, barely noticing Ser Arthur leave the room, "I promise you, Lyanna," he stated as he gazed into the small child's eyes. True to what he said earlier, with the early morning sun coming through the window in rays his eyes looked like a very, very dark indigo, "and I promise you, Jon."

The nickname came naturally. Aegon, Gon, Jon. It wasn't hard, and slipped off of Ned's tongue naturally, like Lya for Lyanna and Ned for Eddard.

"I'll always look after you."

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

Ned had spent the next morning in bliss. He had married the enchanting Lady Ashara Dayne that night, knowing that come the morning they would have to head off, and had spent the night with her. Being with her – quite literally – many times from dusk to dawn; and neither could prevent the smiles from leaving their faces.

It had not been their first time together, last night, nor their second or third.

That had been Harrenhal, the place that had started it all.

Ned found himself pondering if, perhaps, this was the only good thing to come of Harrenhal; the place that had caused the she-wolf and the last dragon to fall in love, and started a war that would kill near a hundred thousand.

Ned couldn't help but sigh, wondering what on earth Lyanna and Rhaegar were thinking.

"You'll get frown lines, husband mine," Ashara warned playfully as Ned was lost in his thoughts of the war.

Ned turned to her, a contented smile upon his lips as he looked at her, "I can't believe you're mine."

"As you are mine," Ashara stated with a grin, as their lips moulded together in a kiss, only to break apart at the wail of a babe.

Ashara giggled at the sound, "looks like the Prince is most eager to go, as should we. You told the senders to reply by sending their ravens to Oldtown's Aegon's Inn. Fitting name, don't you agree?"

He nodded in agreement, as he watched Ashara climb upon her coal coloured stallion horse, moving to get upon his own, Prince Aegon with his wet nurse – Wylla – and two of Lady Ashara Stark's Ladies: Lady Daella Velaryon – a distant cousin of Ashara's – and Lady Cyella Vaith, a youngest child of the House Vraith also having to be upon horses in order to get to Oldtown in time for the ravens, and thus be ready to head straight off again to King's Landing.

Time as key.

Of course, Jon (as Ned had nicknamed the Prince) was being held by Wylla.

And then, they began their journey north.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

Jon had cried almost the entire journey to the oldest and largest cities in Westeros: Oldtown, both day and night alike.

The Inns were few and far between, but when they did manage to stop at one it was agreed by all that Prince Aegon would be referred to as 'Jon' and they kept their hoods up; for if the Tyrells, the Lannister or the Martells (the latter of whom he least suspected would do so) rejected his alliance offer then they would have to rethink their tactics, and if they alerted Robert to his conspiracies already… Well, it was better that they weren't seen.

Ned heard Ashara – who had ridden at his side for the majority of the journey – sigh in relief when she saw the sign for one of the Inns in Oldtown: _Aegon's Inn_ , where they would be staying and to where the letters would be sent to.

Swiftly, the party dismounted, handing their horses over to the stableboy and heading inside. The Kingsguards, the six Northernmen, Lord Aenar, Lady Ashara and her Ladies, Ned, the wet nurse Wylla and Jon was all within their party; the less the party, the less attention they gather.

The rooms were soon settled as well, Ned had not paid much attention to the other people in the parties rooms but knew – like at every stop along the journey – he would be with Ashara, with Wylla and Jon in an adjoining room.

Ser Arthur Dayne was also known to have rooms next to Jon's, harbouring a fierce protectiveness of the boy as he was Rhaegar's son.

"Ready to go to our rooms, My Lady?" Ned inquired of Ashara in a lowered voice, grey and violet piercing into one another.

She smiled at him, coyly, "are you sure that you're not too tired, My Lord?"

"I'll never be too tired for you, Ashara," he informed her, both smiling as they headed upstairs, only after Ned had ensured that Jon was alright and had everything that he needed, and Wylla too.

It wasn't until the early light of dawn the next day that one of the ravens arrived.

 _Dear Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North,_

 _I must express my surprise at the existence of the young Prince Aegon Targaryen as I, like many others, had thought that Prince Rhaegar had kidnapped Lady Lyanna. Clearly, this was not the case; and we have a true Heir._

 _Your proposal of my daughter – the Lady Margaery Tyrell – to your eldest son and Heir, when he should come, is a very good match indeed._

 _But, surely we would be sending a better message of the unity of the Tyrells to the Crown should we betroth Prince Aegon to the Lady Margaery, who is the daughter of the Lord of the Reach and Warden of the South, thus making her a potential match._

 _That is not to say that I am not interested in uniting Stark and Tyrell, that is, and my Heir – Willas – is not yet betrothed._

 _Either way, with such an alliance, I shall be more than inclined to join your rebellion; if it should make my House prosper more than being aligned to Robert._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord of the Reach and Warden of the South._

Ned snorted as he read the letter, knowing that most of it had been dictated by his mother: Lady Olenna, and she had done a very good job at backing Ned into a corner.

He couldn't reject their proposal of Margaery to marry Prince Aegon for it would seem as a slight, like he thought that their family was unworthy of him; no, he couldn't reject them without a good reason.

He sighed, deciding he would finish the other two which had since arrived, neither, Ned noticed in disappointment, in the elegant scrawl of Tywin Lannister.

 _Dear Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North,_

 _In Dorne, we had always expected that Lyanna went with Rhaegar by choice, and find ourselves unsurprised to find out the truth. Dorne will back you in your rebellion, for the usurper's actions against our sister Elia and her children._

 _In return, we are grateful that you are offering to return her body to us but instead we would prefer for her and her children to be cremated and put to rest with Prince Rhaegar and, I'm sure, Princess Lyanna – Rhaegar's second life – as the custom for royal Targaryens. Instead, we ask for Robert Baratheon to be executed for the murder of Prince Rhaegar and the conspiracy of the murders of Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon (the elder)._

 _We would also like to ask for the head of Tywin Lannister, but we know that you will not give us that, so would instead settle for all the men involved in the murders of Elia and her children sent to Dorne for death._

 _And a place upon the future King Aegon VI's consul for Dorne, which will be taken up by my younger brother: Prince Oberyn Martell._

 _Regards,_

 _Prince Doran Martell, Prince of Dorne and Lord of Sunspear._

Ned scanned the page once more to realise that he had missed out a much needed letter to be sent. To the High Septon of the Sept of Baelor about the marriage. He sighed, deciding that he would send that later and move onto the last arrived letter.

 _Dear Lord Stark,_

 _I have decided that I will accept your invitation to come back to King's Landing to inspect my grandson, but not whilst Robert is still on the throne as I refuse to endanger Prince Viserys and my unborn child._

 _However, should I receive a letter from Ser Arthur Dayne or Lord Commander Gerold Hightower confirming their beliefs on the matter, then I shall give you the benefit of the doubt for now, and send letters to the Targaryen loyalists in an effort to rally them._

 _Should my unborn child be a daughter, I expect there to be a betrothal between Prince Aegon and herself, as two out of three of the last Targaryens._

 _Regards,_

 _Queen Dowager Rhaella Targaryen._

Ashara must have noticed his shocked expression, for she took the letter from his hand and read it for herself. The Queen was pregnant.

At least, he supposed, it gave him a viable reason for not wedding Jon to the Lady Margaery.

And he had her support, or would have as soon as Arthur or Gerold wrote to her. He couldn't help but be surprised that Rhaegar had not wrote to her, but in the middle of a rebellion letters were found more suspicious than just after the end of one and more likely to be shot down. So Ned could see why he didn't.

"I shall go and inform Aenar and Arthur," Ashara informed him, giving him a quick kiss before slipping her shift back on and heading down the hallway with silent steps to where Ser Arthur Dayne resided two rooms down from theirs, with Lord Aenar Dayne next door, or so Ashara had told him.

Ned truly hoped that the former Queen Rhaella's babe would be a girl, as a boy could only further create problems within Jon's reign; and a Targaryen-Targaryen betrothal could only strengthen it.

While Ned was within his thoughts, and Ashara conversing with her brothers, the last raven arrived, from Lord Tywin Lannister himself.

Ned read it up swiftly, a smile growing upon his face as he did so.

It was time to call the loyal Houses to declare, for they had Robert in check mate.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

It was a week later than Ned's victorious smile, when Lord Jon Arryn, now Hand of the King, sat opposite King Robert Baratheon; the Hand with his head in his hands and the King ragefilled, ranting of the pesky Targaryens and the turncoat lions and the snakes of Dorne and the pompous flowers and, most of all, the treacherous North.

Brandon would have never done such a thing, Robert had both thought angrily and shoued at Jon Arryn.

The older man sighed as he said to Robert, "they have the Westerlands, the Reach, Dorne and the North, Robert, we only have the Riverlands and the Stormlands; they will win. You have to step down."

"Step down? Step down?!" Robert had demanded, his face going a furious shade of red, "those dragons took my Lyanna, that dragon forced her to wed him and forced a son on her. And now fucking Eddard Stark wants to honour it by making it King! It's nothing but dragonspawn."

Jon Arryn sighed as his last living ward continued ranting. He had heard enough of this from his new life, Lysa, who often made it her duty to tell him how disgusting the capitol was and how she wanted to go back to the Riverlands.

Robert had even married Lady Catelyn Tully in order for them to retain the support of the Riverlands, who at least liked the capitol more than Lysa did.

"Tywin's men are outside our gates," Jon Arryn stated, interrupting one of Robert's many rants, "they outnumber the guards we've got here three times! Then with reinforcements from the Reach and Dorne and the North, all of which are heading straight for the capitol now along with Lord Eddard, Lord Aenar, the surviving Targaryen Kingsguard and the Prince himself. We don't stand a chance, Robert!"

There was no reasoning with Robert, his eyes glinted as he said, "let them come."

And, in that moment, Jon Arryn knew that the second Sack of King's Landing would have even more disastrous effects than the first.

There was no way that they would allow Robert Baratheon to live; and Jon doubted that they would spare him either.

 **Thank you for all the support and advice last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

 **Next chapter: the aftermath of the second Sack of King's Landing, negotiations, punishment and pregnancy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N:** _Here's a little explanation for some points people have brought up in the reviews:_

 _Yes, Jon's older brother was called Aegon but I will be keeping him called Aegon, as they did in the show. The reasons for this is that the show and George R R Martin discussed what would happen in his books for the later seasons to be done off of; therefore I believe that they are going to throw in some kind of prophecy to do with the name 'Aegon' and that's why Rhaegar wanted at least one son named Aegon. So, for my own suspicions, I am keeping to the name Aegon. And also because it makes sense to shorten his name to 'Jon' as Ned would not have wanted to change the name that Lyanna chose for her son completely, so it makes sense._

 _Thank you for pointing out my mistake on saying that the sword Dawn was valyrian steel, when really it is from a star. I have changed that now :)_

 _Points brought up like: whether Ashara and Ned would name their son 'Robb' (answer: no), and the Northern Lords reactions to fighting for the Targaryens will be addressed in this chapter. Though I will not be going into major detail about the Second Sack of King's Landing as it is the aftermath that matters the most._

 _Thank you for all of your reviews, I love to read them and the points that they bring up and am overjoyed to see you all getting involved with some very long reviews! :)_

 _So here's chapter 3:_

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

"Robert isn't backing down," Lord Aenar informed Ned with a sigh as they were leaving the last Inn they had stayed within before they would arrive to King's Landing, "but the Queen has called for her loyalists, and they are coming."

"How long?" Ned inquired, thinking of the long journey he had taken from the North to Casterly Rock in his youth, which was only a little bit further on than King's Landing.

"Two weeks for the furthest away Northerners, but it matters not. Tywin's men are already outside the gates, if we meet them with the Dornish men – in which case the closest ones are three days ride further back and the furthest ones are a week and the reinforcements from the Reach, which will arrive but a day after us," Lord Aenar told him, staring ahead. Ned had never noticed quite how similar Ashara and Aenar were in looks.

"So we shall attack in a week then, when the last of the Dornish arrive and, hopefully, the furthest south Northerners have arrived?" Ned questioned, earning a nod from Aenar as they cemented the plan.

"Are you sure that the Northerners will stand with you, Ned?" Aenar inquired carefully, casting his violet eyes to the grey eyed man, "after all, King Aerys killed the North's Lord and it's Heir, and Rhaegar was partly responsible for the death of a daughter of the North."

Ned's jaw locked and his eyes hardened at the thought of his people turning their backs on him. For the beginning of his rule over the North, he had wished to be fair but firm in order to earn the respect of his people first; but, if he had to, he would order they come to him and fight for him. They were his people, and to ignore their liege Lord was punishable by death.

The song of The Rains of Castamere, sang often in the Westerlands as a kind of warning, played in his head.

If spending years with Tywin Lannister had taught him anything, it was that a Lord had to not just be liked but also feared by his subjects, or else they will simply try to walk all over you and degrade you.

The memory of the way that Lord Bolton acted during his father's council meetings came to mind, Tywin would have never stood for a bannerman undermining their Lord.

"House Reed stands with House Stark," Howland Reed informed Ned, whose face softened slightly at the man's words, though still as hard and cold as the North, "I believe in you, Ned. And I believe in Lyanna's son."

Ned knew that Howland would never forget what Lyanna did for him, as the Knight of the Laughing Tree. And that, at this point, made Howland Reed the Northern man he trusted most.

"As does House Dustin," Lord William Dustin informed him with a nod, "you're a good man, Ned, even if you are more of a Red Wolf than a Grey one."

"And Clan Wull," Theo Wull said with a nod of his head to Ned.

Ned's heart warmed as the rest of the Knights – even though they were not the Heads of Houses – swore fidelity to him as well. Somehow, somewhere, he had inspired their loyalty and their belief in him. He only hoped that the rest of the North saw the same in him that the rest of them did.

"Just remind them that while Aegon may be a dragon," Howland said, looking towards Lyanna's son, "he is also a son of the North. And will be brought up by a Stark of Winterfell. He shall be the North's Dragon."

The baby Prince chose that moment to smile, eyes staring from Northern man to Northern man.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

Ned sucked in a breath as he headed into the Lannister side of the camp outside of the gates of King's Landing with Lord Aenar Dayne, Ser Arthur Dayne, Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswall Whent, Ser Mark Rhyswell, Prince Oberyn Martell and Lord Mace Tyrell, the latter two of whom had arrived very recently to accompany, and lead (in Oberyn's case anyway), the Dornish troops and the troops from the Reach.

When they finally arrived at Lord Tywin's tent – having been directed there by a Lannister guard who had been awaiting them at the entrance – they were announced by a herald, before each of them had been admitted in.

Both Lord Tywin and Ser Jaime were standing by the table. At the sight of Ned, Jaime pulled him into a hug, laughing as he said, "I suppose I should be calling you Lord Eddard now, and I hear you've got a wife."

It was only then that it had hit Ned just how long he hadn't seen Jaime for, not since before Brandon died, and that had been many a months ago, and way before he was married.

Ned grinned in response, telling his brother in all but blood, "I'll always be Ned, and you'll always be Jam."

Jaime laughed at the nickname that Ned and Cersei had so cruelly brainstormed in their youth, dubbing him Jam's of all horrible flavours after Jaime had dared to call Cersei 'Sei', which she evidently did not like, and gave ned a punch to the shoulder.

Tywin nodded at Ned, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Though, before Ned knew it, it was gone, and replaced with the classic, emotionless mask of Tywin Lannister that Ned himself wished that he could replicate to such a degree.

"The second Sack doesn't need much strategy, we outnumber them one to five, we just need to know which divisions are going in which direction and what we are going to do about the current… predicament of the so called Queen," Lord Tywin stated, ignoring the dirty looks of Prince Oberyn being thrown his way, instead staring at Ned.

"Predicament?" Ned inquired, fearing the answer.

"Catelyn Baratheon is pregnant," Ser Jaime informed Ned with a sigh, "I hate to say it Ned, but she try to take the throne should it be a boy, it would be easier just to-,"

"No!"

Surprisingly, it was Prince Oberyn who beat Ned to the refusal, eyes narrowed on the two Lannisters, "I will not allow what happened to Elia to happen again. She will not die. Not if you want the support of Dorne. I don't care if it's the murdering usurper's child, we do not kill children in Dorne."

Ned nodded to Oberyn's words, informing the two, "Catelyn and her babe will be spared, but you are right. She could. So we will simply have to wed her to somebody loyal after Robert Baratheon's death."

"Realise Jaime from his Kingsguard vows," Lord Tywin said, ignoring Jaime's protests, "you can do so as he killed a King, call it his punishment. To have the dishonour of being exiled from the Kingsguard. This way, he can be the Heir to Casterly Rock and marry the Lady Catelyn, keeping her loyal."

Ned looked to Jaime, whose face was covered in protest. But Tywin was right. Jaime would keep her loyal, and he would then be able to carry on the Lannister name.

Face apologetic, though only regretful for Jaime's hurt, and not for the strategic plan, he nodded to Tywin.

Jaime clenched his jaw and stormed out, bashing into the shoulder of the quiet Mace Tyrell, still disappointed in hearing that his daughter would not be betrothed to Prince Aegon should Queen Rhaella have a daughter. Ned had half a mind to retreat the proposal between his future son and Lady Margaery with Mace being such an ungrateful twat.

Tywin emotionlessly watched Jaime go, before turning back to the others, it was Ned that then spoke up, "so, if we have the Lannister troops surround the city, make sure nobody else gets in or out after all of our troops are in, the Northern men which have arrived can assist in that; and if the Dornish troops and the troops from the Reach take to the Red Keep. I want Robert and Catelyn alive and unharmed, along with Jon Arryn and any other Nobles there."

They nodded, all glad for the lack of strategy truly needed for the Sack – especially Mace Tyrell – and headed back to their camps to inform their soldiers of what would be going on.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

Ned was surprised and pleased that the soldiers had listened to his commands, and Robert Baratheon, Catelyn Baratheon, Jon Arryn, Lysa Arryn, Hoster Tully, Edmure Tully, Renly Baratheon and Stannis Baratheon were all left unharmed – well, relatively as Robert, Hoster and Stannis had tried to fight their way out regardless of being massively outnumbered – despite Ned's worries that they would be.

And so Ned was standing in the recently cleaned throne room, Ashara at his side, as Lords from various Houses (including Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord Tywin Lannister and Prince Oberyn on behalf of Dorne) swore fidelity to him as Regent, and Prince Aegon as the future King. He already had a man on the matter of summoning the rest of the Lords of the great and small houses alike to come to King's Landing to do the same, and to send a letter to Queen Rhaella, promising her safe passage back to King's Landing.

In his arms was his nephew, the Prince, allowing the Heads of the Houses to see the babe for themselves, their future King.

Ned was tempted to groan in annoyance when he thought of the coronation that he would have to plan. And how on earth they were going to make a crown small enough for Prince Aegon's head.

As the last Lord left, the herald announced 'Ser Jaime Lannister' and the man that Ned thought of as a brother entered, causing Ned to give the Prince to the Lady Ashara and head down the steps to meet him.

Ned sighed regretfully, "I'm sorry Jaime, but you know it's necessary."

"It's alright Ned," Jaime stated, bringing him into a tight hug, "at least now I'll have more time to spend with Cersei," and to that he smirked.

"Be careful," Ned warned, knowing that Jaime would find any opportunity to be with her and thus persuading him not to would be fruitless.

Jaime nodded, before looking to Ashara, nodding, and leaving. He would have introduced himself, Ned knew, had it not been for the intense frown upon Ashara's face at the sight of him. She had been one of Princess Elia's handmadiens, and loathed the Lannisters for their part in her death.

Ned frowned, looking towards her to where she stood with a scowl upon her lovely face, "Ashara, it wasn't his orders."

"She was murdered and _raped_ by Lannister men, Ned,"Ashara bit back, violet eyes glistening at remembering a good woman who had been one of her closest friends, dying all for a Mad King and a love that caused war, "I can't forgive that."

"I may not hold the Lannister name, 'Shara," Ned began, grabbing onto her hand and bringing it up inbetween them, eyes hard despite the intimate gesture, "but I was raised by them. And they don't call me the Red Wolf for nothing. Tywin, I can accept you having a grudge with; but Jaime doesn't deserve it."

"You're right, I'm sorry, Ned. I just can't imagine somebody doing that to me, and after killing our child," she moved her hands to her stomach, and Ned's dark grey eyes widened in realisation.

"You're-?" He began with a gulp, observing as she nodded.

He laughed, pulling her into an embrace in his joy, even more elated as he heard her giggle.

"Nobody will ever hurt either of you, I promise," Ned swore, pulling her closer still towards him.

 _Promise me, Ned._

 _Promise me._

"Arthur," Ned called to the Kingsguard nearby, watching the couple with a large smiled, though frowned slightly as Ned's tone turned grave, "bring me Robert and Catelyn Baratheon, Jon and Lysa Arryn and Stannis and Renly Baratheon."

Ser Arthur Dayne nodded, leaving the room before coming back ten minutes later with two guards escorting each of the prisoners.

Robert Baratheon was a tall, muscular, handsome man with dark hair and intense blue eyes. Handsomer than Ned, Ned knew; and regarded him with what Ned assumed was his best glare.

His wife – who was once Brandon's betrothed – stood beside him, she too was glowering in Ned's (and Ashara's, as Ned was asked to marry her before she was wed to Robert, of whom she had no love for and did nothing but pine over the dead Princess Lyanna) direction. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, though not to the same degree as Ashara, with tumbling auburn locks and her own Tully blue eyes.

He sighed, deciding that he would deal with these two first.

"Robert Baratheon of the House of Baratheon of Storm's End, you are sentenced to die for the murder of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and conspiracy in the deaths of Princess Elia of Houses Targaryen and Martell, Princess Rhaenys of House Targaryen and Prince Aegon, the elder, of House Targaryen," Ned informed him, watching some fear settle into the warrior's eyes, "you will die by beheading at dawn tomorrow."

He nodded to the guards to take him away, all the while Robert shouted profanities at Ned, yelling, "I did this for your family! I did this for the deaths of your father and your brother! And now you want to reward the Targaryens by having their kin on the throne? You bastard."

Ned frowned, truly beginning to contemplate what they would think of him; of what he was doing now. And what his mother would have thought.

He didn't answer Robert's shouts, instead turning to Catelyn and informing her, "after your husband's death and Ser Jaime is realised from his vows in shame for Kingslaying, you shall be wed to Jaime Lannister; to ensure your, and your child's, loyalty to the throne."

He then nodded to the guards by Catelyn and they began to take her away. He could hear her shrill voice yelling 'the Kingslayer?!' from where he stood even as she was down a far corridor.

He then turned to address Lord Hoster Tully and Lord Jon Arryn at the same time, informing them, "both of your houses will face heavy fines, money that will go towards repairing cities and towns damaged by Robert's Rebellion. You will swear fealty to me but you will not be killed today. You rose up against a Mad King, and now you no longer have one. Make no mistake, however, as if I hear that you have been conspiring, or if the words 'rebellion' or 'uprising' ever fall from your lips again then you will be executed."

They both nodded, clearly Lord Jon and Lord Hoster surprised and grateful to escape King's Landing with their lives, "also, House Brune will now be Wardens of the East due to their loyalty to the Crown in the rebellion."

Though disappointed, Lord Jon Arryn nodded in acceptance, before swearing fealty to Prince Aegon as the future King and to Ned as regent; Lord Hoster Tully soon copying, with his son lord Edmure.

Then all were released, and told to leave for the Riverlands and the Vale of Arryn respectively, to which they did.

Lord Stannis Baratheon swore loyalty to the crown and thus kept his inheritance of Lord of Storm's End and was informed that his House too would be fined. However, Ned kept him in King's Landing. He had use yet for the eldest Baratheon who Ned knew would stay loyal now, with his dislike for his brother and his want to do what was right.

So, far, Ned couldn't help but think that things were going smoothly.

Now, he would need to summon Tywin in order to receive the men responsible for the deaths of Princess Elia and her children to send them back to Dorne.

And to establish the soon-to-be King Aegon VI's small council.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

Prince Oberyn Martell would be Master of Laws, Ned had decided, with Lord Stannis Baratheon as Master of Ships (the man was too talented, in Ned's opinion, to rule him out) and Lord Varys as the Master of Whispers (Ned had considered not keeping on the Spider, but after he had spilled on Grand Maester Pycelle Ned had allowed it) as well as Lord Jaime Lannister (renounced as a member of the Kingsguard just before the execution of Robert Baratheon) and, finally, Lord Tywin Lannister as the Hand of the King.

As advisors, he had also honoured Lord Mace Tyrell for his part in the second Sack of King's Landing.

When they had met, they had discussed the coronation of Jon, but Ned had decided to wait; deeming it a deal sweetener should he allow Queen Dowager Rhaella a part in organising her grandson's coronation.

They had also discussed the burial that Robert should have, and eventually decided on simply sending his cremated ashes back to Storm's End. Cremation was a burial mainly used for those of House Targaryen, so burning him had the unkindness and symbolism that Lord Tywin and Prince Oberyn had called for but the kindness that Ned and Lord Mace had called for by allowing him to be put in his family crypt. Even if it wasn't his body.

Ned knew that, sooner rather than later, he would have to hold a meeting with the Northern men. Discuss what would be happening now, while he was playing Regent in the capitol; and to find out just how loyal they truly were to him.

Especially when many parties had arrived far later than they should have, purposely taking as long as they could to ensure that they didn't have to take part in the second Sack. Like House Bolton and House Umber.

He had no doubt that, should they sense weakness, the Boltons shall try to strike.

In his worries, he found his feet leading him to the royal nursery, to where Jon – Prince Aegon – lay sleeping.

He had wondered many a times why Prince Aegon had the same name as his older half-brother, and his mind had come blank. That was until he had conversed with Ser Arthur, and the man had informed him of a prophecy that Prince Rhaegar had completely and desperately believed in, to do with a son named Aegon. It had been his wish to have at least one surviving son named Aegon.

So when Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon had been murdered, Lyanna had honoured his wish with naming her son Aegon.

No matter how many times Ned asked, Arthur would not tell him of the prophecy, and so Ned had resigned himself to bite his tongue and trust that if it was something serious – though he had never, personally, put too much faith in prophecies – then Arthur would have told him.

Ned gazed down at the little babe, wondering if his own child would resemble him as much as Jon resembled Lyanna, with just hints of Ashara; or if it would be the other way, with Ashara's hair and eyes and complexion, but his temperament, smile, nose, jaw and chin.

Or if he or she would simply be a perfect mix of them both.

It still seemed surreal.

He was going to be the Uncle of a King, the Lord Regent of Westeros; he was Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North; and he was an orphan, with only one sibling left.

He closed his eyes, sighing out, before leaving.

 **Sorry it's a shorter chapter, I wanted to get it up before I go out.**

 **Next chappie: Northern Lords and stuff ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hour of the Red Wolf**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N** _about half way through this chapter there is a year and a bit time jump, after Jon's coronation. I also just read a review about House Brune being a Crownland House so they can't be the Wardens of the East._

 _Well, House Brune may be a Crownland House but it is still in the East. In my point of view, as long as you are in the East then you're qualified to be warden of the east._

 **TRW-TRW-TRW-**

"King Aerys killed our liege Lord – your father – and your brother; he dishonoured the North. And now you want us to back his grandson, who may go as mad as him, on the throne?" Lord Roose Bolton spoke up, smirking as the other Lords rose up in agreement to his words.

Ned gestured for the Northern Lords to quieten down, to which they soon did. The Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, then gestured for Roose to sit down, who narrowed his eyes at Ned in displeasure but sat down none the less.

"Prince Aegon is not only the grandson of King Aerys Targaryen, but the grandson of Lord Rickard Stark, a grandson of the Kings in the North, a grandson of Starks," Ned proclaimed, standing tall as he moved from eyes to eyes (the majority grey) of the Lords in the North, his bannermen, "just take a look at the babe. The Stark blood runs thicker in his veins than the blood of the dragon."

Lady Ashara Stark, who had earlier been presented to the Northerners as their new Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North, held up Jon for all the Northerners to see. His curly dark hair, Northern complexion and, when he opened them, his dark – luckily, in this lighting – grey eyes.

The Northern men began to murmer amongst themselves, and it was Lord Greatjon Umber who spoke up next, "there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Who is going to run the North whilst your off kissing up to some King's ass?"

Though gritting his teeth, Ned ignored the slight, and shot a look at Ashara when she opened her mouth to protest.

"My brother, Benjen Stark, will take over my duties until the soon-to-be King is of age to rule by himself," Ned informed them, offering his younger brother – who he had always gotten along well with – a smile, "and is betrothed to the Lady Dacey Mormont."

He had met with both Benjen, Lord Jorah Mormont, Head of the House of Mormont, and Lady Maege Mormont, Lady Dacey's mother, before this announcement; informing them all of his plans.

The Mormonts, despite their seat at Bear Island being in the north of the North, were one of the first Houses to respond to Ned's call, having their riders ride day and night to arrive in time for the second Sack, meaning that Ned was more than inclined to reward them with an alliance between House Mormont and House Stark, as well as meaning that the Mormont Lady would be the temporary Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North.

Ned, also, found that there could be advantages for House Stark as well. Lord Jorah Mormont had been wed to the Lady Lyella Glover for almost ten years, with two miscarriages and no surviving children. Thus, if he were to have no Heirs, then the House of Mormont would pass to Lady Maege Mormont, and – should she only have daughters, which she had three of – then to Lady Dacey, making Benjen the Lord of Bear Island.

If such a 'travesty' was to occur as Lord Jorah have no sons and neither Lady Maege, then Ned had agreed that Benjen would take the last name Mormont; so long as Ned himself had an Heir, if not then their eldest son would be a Stark and the second a Mormont, and the rest after that.

He would, of course, also keep in mind that House Manderly – although, admittedly, being one of the most southern houses and thus closer in the North – and House Glover were also very efficient at answering his call. Though, he suspected that House Glover's reasons were mainly of the fact that he had Ethan Glover amongst his company; in contrast to House Bolton and House Umber, the latter of whom could have arrived much quicker even being as far north as they are.

The Northern men, though each, he could see, would have preferred Benjen married to their own kin, looked more agreeable at both a Northern Lord and a Northern Lady taking over Winterfell and the North until Ned had finished his business in the capitol. Though, admittedly, some were worried about the rumours of Lady Maege's daughters being borne from bears.

Such claims didn't bother Ned in the slightest, however, as he had heard many a man claim that the Starks could turn into wolves at will. Which he knew not to be true.

Finally, breaking the mutterings of agreement of this predicament, Lord Varys entered the tent, whispering in Ned's ears words that made his tired eyes widen and body sag.

He nodded to the Northern men, leaving. Each Lord – bar Lord Bolton – now more impressed with their new Lord from his choices, and pleased to see that the new King would look like a man of the North and not of the South; and had therefore warmed up to Ned if only slightly.

Ned found that he just wanted this organising to all be over, it was draining him though he would never admit to such a thing. And now, Queen Dowager Rhaella had finally arrived to King's Landing.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

Ned awaited the Dowager Queen in the throne room, Ashara at his side and Wylla just behind holding Jon. He bit his lip, lost in his thoughts as he, not for the first time, pondered the marriage proposed – which he had initially agreed with – between Queen Rhaella's unborn child and Jon.

Would such an act, marrying the two, just send out a promise to the realm that they will receive more of the same? More madness? How would he then display what he wanted? Display that Jon will be the beginning of a new era of Targaryens.

He bit his lip and sighed, eyes turning to the doors when a herald came in an announced, "the Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen."

The doors opened to reveal the once Queen, alone. Her silver-golden hair was let loose, a style rarely seen during her time as Queen Consort, and unbraided, her head – with the classic defined and pointed Targaryen features upon it – was held high and her indigo eyes showed no emotion.

She was beautiful, even for a Targaryen, Ned noted, and held herself like a phoenix rose from the ashes. And he had no doubt that she was, as Jaime had told her what King Aerys had done to her after the burnings.

Ned found himself respecting her even more so for how strong she seemed now even after the life she had lived.

Her extraordinary eyes roamed the room until they settled upon Wylla holding the babe that was her grandson. She began to walk forwards, and neither Ned nor Ashara stopped her as she stood in front of Wylla, who shook slightly in her presence, and looked down at the babe.

She could see her scanning every detail of the child, now awake and gazing back at it's grandmother. Her scarlet lips pursed as she turned to Ned, admitting, "he is more wolf than dragon, but he is still a dragon."

Ned nodded, letting out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding when she accepted him as Rhaegar's son, noting that she was alone, he inquired, "where is Prince Viserys and your Ladies, Queen Dowager?"

"I left Viserys upon the ship with my Ladies to watch over him, just in case this was some kind of… ploy," she informed Ned, looking around the throne room of which she had been in many times in her youth and in adulthood alike. Until Aerys had locked her in Maegor's Holdfast with septas for many a months.

Ned nodded in understanding. In her place, he would have done the same.

"May I hold my grandson?" She inquired with a raised brow at Ned, Ned nodded to Wylla and the woman hesitantly handed Jon over to Rhaella, whose face immediately softened and brightened at having her only living grandson in her arms; and smiled warmly down at him.

Just below where Rhaella was holding Jon, Ned could see a small, but there, bump informing him of her pregnancy, which he believed should be four months along at this point.

It was that reminder that prompted him to speak of his concerns to the Queen Dowager, believing that discussing it with her frankly would be better than dancing around the matter.

"If your babe is to be a girl, I am aware that you would like a betrothal between her and Prince Aegon," Ned began, unnerved as her piercing indigo eyes looked to him, "but I must say that I fear-,"

"What the common people will say, about their fears of a new era of Targaryen madness," Rhaella interrupted, already knowing where he was going with his words.

Ned nodded.

"I understand that, and am willing to proposition a deal," Rhaella said, watching for his reaction, "you will leave Prince Aegon not betrothed, should my babe be a girl, and let him chose who his bride will be. If he falls for her, so be it, if he falls for another, then that is that."

Ned was confused and surprised, but wiped the emotions off of his face in a Tywin like manner as he questioned, "why would you agree to this? When it is more than likely for him to fall for another."

"It wasn't the incest that drove is Targaryens mad, remember that several of your ancestors were cousin-cousin or uncle-neice," Rhaella stated, looking up from Prince Aegon to Ned once more. Ned could only agree to her words which were the truth, "I believe that it was a lack of love. So many forced marriages, so much hate. I'm surprised that Aerys didn't drive me mad," Rhaella ended her sentence with a bitter laugh, "so let the boy chose. Begin your new era."

Ned found that, while he did, in fact, still believe that so much incest did have some part to play (though, then again, none of his ancestors were mad), he also agreed with her reasoning. Having parents who didn't love each other, too consumed in their hate, and then forced to marry someone you didn't love; to be deprived of love your whole life would surely be a cause for madness.

Ned sighed, stating, "so long as she is noble."

While he would be more than pleased for Jon's happiness, they also needed to keep the throne and marrying some lowborn commoner would likely enrage the noble Houses and make others, who would then have a nobler or more royal lineage, decide that they would take the throne from Jon's children.

Ned wouldn't allow that to happen.

Not for himself, and how hard he'd worked for all of this; not for Lyanna, who had died giving birth to the Prince; and not for Jon.

Rhaella frowned, though nodded in agreement, reminded of her own once love: Ser Bonifer Hasty, who she knew had become a pious man after her forced marriage to Aerys. Bonifer had always been considered too lowborn for her.

"I trust that my son and I are welcome to stay in King's Landing for a few months?" Rhaella questioned, reluctantly handing Jon back to Wylla and placing a hand upon her stomach, "it would be a risk travelling at this point in my pregnancy. I shall return to Dragonstone after her birth, however, as I believe it shall be safer for Prince Viserys and my Prince or Princess."

Ned nodded to her, summoning Ser Arthur Dayne – as she knew the Dowager Queen would trust him – to show her to the Queen's rooms, to which the Kingsguard Knight did so, conversing with Rhaella as he went, telling her that if she wished so, he would go with her to get Prince Viserys and her Ladies, to which she agreed.

"The worst of it is now over, husband mine," Ashara Stark announced with a large smile, "all that is left is the coronation, and then we shall finally be able to relax."

Ned hoped so, although he could not fend off the sinking feeling that the true chaos was yet to come.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

"In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim King Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms," the High Septon of the Sept of Baelor announced, officially crowning Prince Aegon – or Jon, as Ned affectionately referred to him as – as King.

Ned was to be finally announced as Lord Regent the following day, and the first official small council meeting of the reign of King Aegon Targaryen VI would commence.

And finally, Ned hoped, he would get a chance to talk to Lord Tywin about all that had gone on during this war, the winning and the losing, and find out his opinion on several troubling affairs of which evoked worry within him.

After all, there had never been a finer Hand of the King than Tywin Lannister, and such had been proven during the reign of King Aerys II Targaryen; and would be proven again during the reign of Aegon VI Targaryen.

And then Ned would go back to Winterfell with Ashara and – Old Gods bless them – their children. He would be updated in letters of his own nephew's marriage and family, recounts of how the Kingdom was prospering under his reign.

But Ned had much to do before that, and many ambitions to complete.

 **TRW-TRW-TRW**

284 AC had served as a prosperous year for the realm, and the great Houses.

The money from the fined Houses: Baratheon of Storm's End, Arryn of the Vale of Arryn and Tully of Riverrun had began to reconstruct the most damaged places of Westeros from during the war; and the public adored their new monarch for it, even if they did truly know that it was Ned's hand behind it all as the boy was but almost a year of age.

King's Landing, which had, arguably, suffered the most, was deep in reconstruction and Gulltown, as was Harrenhal and Summerhall of which Ned decided should be reconstructed as well as all the towns and villages Lord Quellon Greyjoy raided at the Reach.

He had had to go into his own pocket to be able to afford it all, though, thankfully, not too much as the fines were harsh upon the three Houses.

Early in the year, Lady Catelyn Lannister – formerly Baratheon and initially Tully – gave birth to twins, much to Ned's annoyance: a boy she named Steffon Baratheon after Robert's father and a girl that she named Sansa Baratheon. The last name had initially invoked confusion within him, as it was a name that ran in his family; in fact, it had been a name that he had desired to bestow upon one of his children.

But it had also been Brandon's favourite name for a girl, and no doubt he had told Catelyn that whilst he was 'charming' her. Catelyn still loved Brandon, Ned soon realised.

It made him even more glad that he had decided to make the selfish decision to choose Lady Ashara Dayne, as he would have spent his entire life living within Brandon's shadow had he been with her.

Steffon, Ned had been informed, had Robert's dark hair and his intense blue eyes, a healthy and robust child; and Sansa had the auburn hair of the Tully's, but with Robert's eyes as well. There was no doubting the parentage.

Ned also knew of two of Robert's bastards, ones that he had gotten Varys to find in case they got any ambitious ideas in their heads. Mya Stone and Gendry Waters were their names. The girl was off in the Vale of Arryn, and the boy was but a babe in King's Landing. Ned had sent money and resources to the mother, for the boy was to be his insurance policy.

He had decided that, once the boy was old enough, he would have him in the castle as a cup bearer or even as a squire to some lowborn knight, but to make sure that he had loyalty to the crown.

That was, as the boy was a few months older than the twins, if Steffon ever got it in his head to rise up against Jon to try to take the throne, he would legitimise Gendry making it so that if Steffon rose up and fought, many Lords would only see it as right that the first born legitimate Baratheon was on the throne, and Gendry would be too loyal to take it.

Perhaps, Ned mused, he would legitimise the lad even if Steffon did not rise up, it would solve many a problems for Ned, and would allow him some control over the Stormlands.

Queen Dowager Rhaella had also birthed her daughter: Princess Daenerys Targaryen, also called 'Daenerys Stormborn' for the great storm that had raged the night of her birth. It had been a close call, but thanks to the healing prowess of Ned's new Grand Maester: Maester Aemon who Ned had asked to come to Court so that Jon would not grow up being the only Targaryen at Court, as Rhaella had left the following fortnight.

And, as promised, Ned vowed that Jon would not be betrothed.

The man had agreed, and part of Ned suspected that Jon's name being Aegon helped with persuading the man, as he often told the babe stories of his younger brother 'Egg', and Ned could see how fond Grand Maester Aemon had been of his younger brother.

And, 284 AC had brought a son for Ned. He decided on the name Torrhen Stark for the boy; naming him after the controversial 'King Who Knelt' as a homage to the man who put the safety of his people over his pride, and hope that Torrhen would become such a wise Lord of Winterfell.

The babe had Ashara's midnight hair and deep violet eyes, but with Ned's temperament and many other small telltale features. It reminded him of the time that he had mused, while looking at Jon, if he would have a child who resembled it's mother as much as he had, with small signs of it's father.

Yes, he supposed the answer was.

Although Ned had told Lord Mace Tyrell that Jon was not being betrothed and therefore, if he truly wanted his daughter to try to be Queen, then he could cancel the betrothal plans and Ned would find another, Mace had decided to agree to the betrothal.

Ned supposed that the man would rather know for certain that his family would be so close to the throne, cousin to the King, than risk such an alliance by letting their daughter be one of hundreds to try for the King's attention.

The betrothal agreement had swiftly been signed, and so Tyrell and Stark were linked.

Despite being many months into his marriage to Catelyn, Ned knew that Jaime still slept with Cersei, who, herself, was betrothed to Prince Oberyn Martell.

Both parties were mightily displeased with the match; but Lord Tywin had negotiated it with Prince Doran, playing to the man's late wife's friendship with the Lady Joanna and how it had been 'Joanna's dying wish' to see one of her children wed a child of her dearest friend.

Prince Oberyn knew of the affair, Ned knew, and would not allow it to continue after their marriage, he had said so to Cersei herself who had attempted – in vain – to strike him for the statement.

Ned had tried to reassure her that it would be alright, that she wouldn't be heading to Sunspear as Prince Oberyn had a place on the small council and would therefore still be near Jaime, even if she was not with him.

She swiftly told him to go fuck himself; and that she would never accept being the Dornish man's bride, especially as he was rumoured to be bisexual, had a long-time paramour: Ellaria Sand and already had four bastard daughters – and probably countless others that he hadn't claimed – and Ellaria Sand was pregnant with another one.

Ned sighed, and hoped that Cersei would eventual settle into her marriage. Though he doubted it, and he had no doubt that she would continue to attempt to see Jaime.

Despite the current chaos with – as he was informed by Jaime – the constant arguments between Jaime and Catelyn, the reluctance of Cersei and Oberyn, the adapting to being new parents to Torrhen for Ned and Ashara and the incomplete constructions, Ned was still harbouring confidence in his nephew's reign. A certainty.

Ned Stark did not realise it now, but he would learn that in the game of thrones nothing is certain.

And that no matter how much preparing he did, how many negotiations, there would always be people in the game.

And winter is coming.

 **Yessss! I can't wait for the time skip for next chapter, to the time of the books (Jon, 14; Dany, 13; Steffon and Sansa, 13; Torrhen, 13 ect)**

 **Got to ask, do you guys want Arya and Bran to still be born to Ned and Ashara? And Rickon? Or would you like to see different characters? Or would you like to see Arya but the rest different?**

 **I was thinking Arya and the rest different but I'm not sure.**

 **Anyways, next chapter we will be meeting the families and you'll be seeing who are the big players in the game of thrones and personalities.**


End file.
